New Future
by mitsuki9911
Summary: When things go wrong, accidental misunderstandings happen and life turns upside down, Kurt finds some of his friends turning into enemies, and some of his enemies turning into friends. And maybe, one of his former enemies can turn into more than a friend...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Okay! So this is my new story, I'm kind of scared to post this to be honest, what if you people hate it and tell me I'm a terrible writer?**

**Oh well, I'll get over it!**

**This story isn't really Blaine friendly, I won't be bashing him, but it will point out a few things that I find annoying about him personally, so if that bothers you, don't read.**

**Trigger warning, I guess, for attempted Non-Con. It's not really graphic and it doesn't go far at all, or else it'd be rated M, but if it bothers you, don't read.**

**My first attempt at a multi-chapter Glee fic...I'm scared! I researched a bit about some of the things that happen in the story, but I'm not perfect or amazing, they'll be things that are wrong. Then again, it's fan fiction, I can do what I want.  
**

**The title comes from the song New Future by Changin' My Life, it's a Japanese song but I thought it really fit Kurt. (Yes, I'm one of those Anime nerds)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own Glee. If I did Kurt would be shirtless as often as possible.**

* * *

Kurt watched as his boyfriend huffed in frustration and started walking away from the car, further away from Scandal's parking lot. "Where are you going?" Kurt called, his thin eyebrows scrunching up and his cheeks flushing with anger and a touch of hurt.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun!" Blaine yelled angrily while waving both his arms up in frustration, then turning back around and walking clumsily away. "I think I'm just gonna walk home." he said tiredly.

"Blaine!" Kurt called. God, this whole thing was a mess! It was all Sebastian's fault! Kurt ran a hand through his thick brown hair, not even caring that he was messing it up. Kurt bit his lip and closed his eyes to keep away the tears he could feel pooling in his eyes. Damn, everything had gone to hell.

Where the hell had it come from anyway? Kurt had asked Blaine if he ever thought about 'ripping each other's clothes off' and 'getting dirty', and suddenly Blaine wanted to have sex in the back of Kurt's car? At the time, Blaine had just joked about masturbation, why was he suddenly so interested in having sex now? Was it Sebastian? They were fine before, and now suddenly he wanted to be spontaneous and fun?

It didn't seem like Blaine at all. What had changed? His boyfriend was kind and sweet, not rough and cruel. The Blaine Kurt knew, his boyfriend, wouldn't have tried to force him to have sex in Kurt's own car, right? So why had he? This didn't make sense! Yeah sure, things had been strained lately -mostly because Blaine had gotten the Tony part- and Kurt really wanted to be happy for him, but Kurt had also really wanted the part. And Sebastian coming from nowhere and blatantly flirting with Blaine, despite knowing Blaine was with Kurt, hadn't helped.

When had everything gotten so hard? When had everything gotten so confusing?

Kurt sighed loudly and sat down on the edge of his Navigator, the back door still wide open, and looked at the ground. This night was supposed to be fun; it was supposed to be a great night of teenage rebellion with his loving boyfriend. Instead it had been depressing and aggravating. Blaine had danced with Sebastian for a majority of the night, gotten drunk, and then became handsy when Kurt tried to take him home.

Really, the only thing that had been good about tonight was seeing how Karofsky was doing, and momentarily winning his petty battle with Sebastian. He knew Blaine loved him, but the warbler was, annoyingly, attractive. Being near Sebastian, Kurt couldn't help but compare his own body to Sebastian's. Kurt was always too feminine, too pale, too thin, too elegant. Sebastian was all muscle, handsome, _male_.

It made Kurt feel inadequate, like Blaine was settling for him.

Kurt's head snapped up when he heard somebody come shuffling towards him.

If Karofsky was a bear cub, the man walking towards him would definitely be called a bear. He was huge, but not in the attractive way. He had muscles, but also a large amount of body fat. "Hey, sweetheart." The man grinned unnervingly, it made Kurt's stomach squirm with anxiety.

Kurt could feel himself start to sweat, the hair on his neck starting to stand up. _This man was dangerous!_ His instincts seemed to say. _Run! _"Hello." Kurt said hesitantly. That gut feeling he had right now had saved him before, he did not trust this man.

"Saw you inside, with your little boyfriend." The man said, raking his eyes at Kurt's body in a way that made Kurt want to cross his arms over his chest. "Where is he now?"

_So he just wants Blaine too, huh? _Kurt though bitterly, relaxing minutely. "He went home, sorry to get your hopes up." Kurt said coolly.

The man hardly looked disappointed at Kurt's words, in fact he almost looked happier, something that made Kurt want to squirm. "Oh I wasn't looking for your boyfriend." The man said, grinning widely and shaking his head.

Kurt started to shiver, the nights cool air and the nervousness from the situation getting to him.  
"O-oh." Kurt said, his voice wavering during a shiver. "Well, I need to get home too, so…" he trailed off nervously, slowly sliding off of his Navigator and standing.

"Surely you don't have to go yet." The man said, cocking his head at Kurt creepily. "C'mon sweetheart." He coaxed. "Have a drink or something."

"No thanks." Kurt said quickly, slamming the back door shut and moving to get to the front seat.

Kurt was stopped by a meaty hand closing around his forearm in a painful grip. "Not so fast, princess." The man hissed, dragging Kurt back towards Scandals. "We're not done yet."

Kurt gave the man his best 'bitch glare', as Mercedes's called it, and placed a hand on the man's arm threateningly. "No, we're done here, let me go." Kurt said icily. Kurt knew basic self-defense, something his dad had made sure of, but he didn't want to use it against this mammoth of a man if he didn't have too. There was no guarantee he would win, not that there ever was, but he didn't have any desire to fight this man.

"C'mon princess, I just want to have a little fun." The man said, breathing his hot breath all over Kurt's face.

Kurt wrinkled his nose slightly at the alcohol wafting from the man's breath. "Like I'd have any fun with _you_." he said disdainfully, feigning confidence. _Just like with the jocks._ He thought. _Don't show any fear._

The man ran a finger down Kurt's face. "So pretty." the man breathed out in perverse awe. "Like a doll."

Kurt jerked his face away from the man with a small grunt. "Get off of me!" he snapped. Kurt tightened his grip on the man's arm and twisted it enough to cause the man pain. When the man yelped, Kurt ripped his arm out of the man's grip and sprinted to his car.

"Fuck!" the man cursed, and ran after Kurt.

Kurt was desperately grasping at the handle of his car's door, his shaking fingers unable to find any sort of grip. "Damn, damn!" he cursed.

"Gotcha!" the man said victoriously, as he curled an arm around Kurt's lithe body. Kurt had taken too long, the man had caught up to him.

Kurt had managed to let out a shrill yelp before the man had covered most of his face with his vile hand. "Mhph!" he gasped out. "Frmmck!" Kurt scrambled to hold something, his eyes widening in desperation as the man started dragging him away, cooing softly in Kurt's ear.

"C'mon baby," the man cooed. "We'll have fun, I promise."

Kurt, despite being small and thin, was stronger then he looked; but unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough. The man was succeeding in his quest to drag Kurt behind Scandals, but Kurt felt a small victory in how difficult he was making it for the man. "Hold still, you little bitch!" the man cursed, jerking Kurt roughly and scratching his pale skin.

Kurt kicked and struggled, wiggling like a worm. Eventually succeeding in squirming out of the man's grip. Kurt turned and sprinted, his mind buzzing and groggy with fear, frantically searching for his car. Kurt's breathing was labored, both from fear and exhaustion, he spotted his car and ran towards it.

Without warning, Kurt was once again stopped by the man's arm grabbing him, this time by an arm curling around his torso and viciously squeezing the air out of him. Kurt was able to let out a loud siren of a sound before the man's vile hand was once again slammed against his mouth. The man dragged him violently towards a car and Kurt struggled with new found strength. Like hell he was gonna get in a car with this man!

The man cursed loudly and Kurt's felt his body get jerked, his head slamming against a car causing white flashes to appear behind his eyes. Kurt cried out loudly in pain, feeling his body get manhandled until he was leaning against the car at full height. Kurt's head was fuzzy, his body wouldn't cooperate with the commands his brain was giving.

Kurt felt the man's hands move around his body, stroking his skin and clothes in a way that made him want to vomit. Kurt made a weak noise of protest, his head really hurt, he couldn't think. The man was still touching him, where was Blaine?

_BLAINE!_

* * *

Sebastian Smythe stumbled out of Scandals, slightly buzzed from alcohol and his recent blowjob. The night hadn't exactly gone how he had planned, but at least it wasn't a total waste. Sebastian had happily found another twenty minute love, so the night had turned out okay.

Sebastian, however, was still pissed about Blaine. Who the hell would want that prissy twink over him? Blaine was gay, so why did he want a girly-boy? Yeah sure, Sebastian could admit that Hummel was attractive, in a unique way, but surely Blaine would want someone as hot as him, right? What did that Kurt kid have that he didn't?

Sebastian scowled at the memory of Kurt shimmying his way between him and Blaine. It had been a small victory, but it still rubbed Sebastian the wrong way.

Still, he had to admit, Hummel was fun to insult. Especially because Hummel could take the insults and throw his own. Sebastian prided himself on his insulting skills, and not many could keep up with him, but evidently Kurt could.

Sebastian made his way across the parking lot, eager to call a taxi to get home, when he spotted two people against a car. Sebastian's lips quirked, somebody else got lucky tonight, huh? He snorted, intent on continuing on his way when he noticed the one being pushed against the car didn't look...right.

Shit. Was somebody being forced? Sebastian immediately went towards them. He was an asshole and proud of it, but even he wasn't _that _much of a dick. The guy on top was huge, but, luckily, most of guys that went to Scandals were cowards who were still in the closet; meaning they were easy to scare away. "Hey!" Sebastian called.

The man jerked back, giving Sebastian a clear view of the guy he had been violating. Holy fuck, it was Hummel! What the fuck? Where the hell was Blaine? "Get the fuck off of him!" Kurt did not look good. His shirt was crumpled and torn, his pale shoulder had a dark hickey marring the skin, his eyes were glazed and he had a bruise spreading on his cheek.

"Fuck off!" the bear-like man growled. Kurt shifted slightly, looking dazed and confused, and the man slammed Kurt back against the car making Kurt yelp in pain. The change in Kurt's position made the light hit his face and Sebastian could see tear stains on his cheeks. "I'm busy." The man turned his head back to Kurt's neck, while Kurt continued to stare blankly ahead, his slim body swaying slightly as he hiccuped wetly.

Sebastian moved forwards and grasped the man's shoulder roughly and jerked on it, ripping the man off of Kurt. "I said, get the fuck off of him!" Sebastian growled.

The man moved away but kept his hands on Kurt's hips, while Kurt just slumped back against the car he was pinned against. "Don't make me hurt you, boy." the man warned dangerously.

Sebastian just smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah." he snorted. "My Dad's a states attorney, so don't make me hurt _you_." he said warningly.

The man just scoffed, then scowled angrily. Like a child that was upset about his toy being taken away. The man huffed and said "Fine." He grabbed Kurt and pushed him in Sebastian's direction.

Kurt, startled and still dazed, stumbled and pitched forwards, only for Sebastian to wrap his arms around around Kurt's body and straighten him. Sebastian kept his arms around Kurt, worried that he'd fall without them, and watched the man stalk off angrily.

Once the man was out of sight, Sebastian turned to Kurt. "Hummel?" he asked worriedly. "You okay?"

Kurt just made a funny choking noise, bent in half towards the asphalt, and proceeded to throw up all over the ground. Kurt moaned lowly, breathing hard and making faint noises of pain. "Head hurts." Kurt whimpered pitifully.

"Hummel? Why didn't you run away?" Sebastian asked lowly, once Kurt had straightened up a bit. "Fuck, you okay?" he asked again, feeling useless.

"He hit...me." Kurt said, looking like he said it with great difficulty. "Couldn't move, hurt." he said in a soft voice, sounding like a scared child.

Fuck, Kurt was really out of it. "I'm gonna get help, okay Hummel?" Sebastian said.

Kurt just mumbled and leaned into Sebastian sleepily.

"Hey!" Sebastian said, snapping his fingers to get Kurt's attention. "Stay awake, okay?"

Kurt blinked at him blearily, looking like a sleepy kitten, and mumbled out a sleepy "M'kay."

Sebastian sighed and pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed 9-1-1. One thing was still bothering him though, where the fuck was Blaine?

Once they both got to the Hospital, nurses had flocked around Kurt and had taken him away, leaving Sebastian to wait in the waiting room alone. He had been informed that Kurt's father had been called and was now anxiously waiting for him to show up. Sebastian was anxious because both Blaine and Bear Cub had mentioned how terrifying Mr. Hummel was.

Blaine had told Sebastian that he owned a shotgun, which was scary enough. But Bear Cub had told him that Mr. Hummel had pushed him against the wall and threatened him once, and for a man recently recovered from a heart attack that was pretty fucking terrifying. Considering Bear Cub was huge, a man capable of scaring him was a frightening notion.

Sebastian was even more scared because Mr. Hummel would most likely get the idea that this was his fault, which in a way it was, but Kurt was still the one who made the decision to come to the bar.

Currently, Sebastian was sitting on an uncomfortable chair fiddling with Kurt's phone. He had his Blaine questions answered when he had opened Kurt's phone -which thankfully had not been locked- to find a text from Blaine that said. _Got home okay. We'll talk about the fight tomorrow._

So they had had a fight then. Which, knowing Kurt, it would have most likely been about Blaine drinking and dancing with him all night. Sebastian felt a slight twinge of guilt at that. Sebastian didn't much care that Blaine and Kurt had fought, but more about how the fight was why Kurt had been alone in the parking lot in the first place. Together, Blaine and Kurt would have been fine against the Bear, but alone? Neither Kurt or Blaine would have been able to do anything.

Sebastian didn't feel guilty often, why should he? He had made it his life's choice to never regret anything, after all. But still, Kurt had only been there because of him. And if Blaine had gotten hurt instead, that also would have been because of him.

Sebastian was brought out of his slightly guilty thoughts by a bald man in a cap running into the waiting room.

"Where the hell is my son?" the man shouted.

So it was Mr. Hummel, then. Okay. Sebastian took a deep breath and stood up. "Mr. Hummel." he said as calmly as he could, which wasn't really all that calm, as his voice wavered slightly.

Burt Hummel's eyes shot too the teen who had addressed him. "Who the hell are you punk?" he asked agitatedly.

Sebastian faltered slightly at Burt's anger. "Uhm." he shifted awkwardly. "I'm Sebastian Smythe."

Burt glared at Sebastian and squinted his eyes slightly. "You mean the Sebastian who keeps flirting with Blaine?"

Oh shit. Fuck my life. "Um." Sebastian mumbled, having trouble finding words.

Burt just snorted, shaking his head. Then he looked back at Sebastian with a serious look on his face. "You the one who put my kid in here?" he asked jerking his head at the doors that Kurt had disappeared behind.

Sebastian's face paled rapidly and he quickly started reassuring Burt. "No! Mr. Hummel, I was the one who found him!"

Burt relaxed slightly. "Where was he anyway? He and Blaine told me they were going out." he asked looking to Sebastian for answers. "And where is Blaine? He should be here."

Sebastian stared at Burt, trying to formulate a response that wouldn't get his ass kicked. "Uh. Well, you might hate me after this, but here goes." he said resignedly. "We were at Scandals." Sebastian admitted.

At Burt's blank look Sebastian added more. "Scandals is...well, its a gay bar." he explained.

Burt looked taken aback at Sebastian's awkward confession, then a little pissed. "And why would you three be in a bar? Especially since none of you are twenty one."

"I may have...supplied us all with fake ID's..." Sebastian admitted, feeling like he was five years old again with the way Burt was staring at him.

Burt nodded, his lips tightened and an unreadable expression on his face. "Where's Blaine?" he asked after he calmed himself down slightly.

Sebastian sighed. "Kurt and Blaine had a fight...most likely about how I got Blaine to dance with me for most of the night." he said, inwardly cringing at the way Burt glared at him.

Burt nodded tightly and gave him a look that screamed 'continue speaking'. "Uhm, well. Blaine left and later, when I was leaving, I saw this guy holding another guy -Kurt- against a car." Sebastian made the mistake of looking at Burt's face and immediately wished he hadn't. Burt looked about two seconds from turning into the incredible hulk. "And I got the guy off of Kurt and called 9-1-1."

Burt let out a breath and slipped his baseball hat off of his head, gripping it tightly. "So you saved my son." he said gruffly.

Sebastian nodded, feeling relieved that he wasn't about to get murdered. "Yes sir, Mr. Hummel." he said respectfully, feeling like he shouldn't push his luck.

"It's Burt, kid." Burt said exasperatedly.

Sebastian had opened his mouth to reply when a doctor walked through the doors into the waiting room, moving to Sebastian and Burt. Burt immediately turned his attention to the doctor, Sebastian doing the same.

"How is he?" Burt asked anxiously.

The doctor turned to Burt. "Are you the boys father?" he asked. When Burt nodded the doctor smiled. "He'll be fine, he just had a pretty bad concussion."

Burt's brows furrowed. "Concussion? From what?"

"He's really disoriented about the whole experience but from what he can remember his head got banged pretty hard a few times and at one point the man punched him in the face, which didn't help his concussion." the doctor said.

That explained Kurt's odd reactions when he helped him, and the bruise on his cheek. "Will he be okay?" Sebastian asked.

The doctor nodded. "He should be, provided there are no complications. We performed a series of tests, and he seems okay, if a little out of it." the doctor said. "Just make sure to wake him up a few times tonight."

"How will we know if he's not okay?" Burt asked.

"If he has trouble waking up, gets more confused or starts vomiting bring him back to the hospital."

Burt nodded. "Seems easy enough." he said. "What about school? Can he go the next day?"

"I'd recommend that he stay home for a few days." the doctor said. "And when he returns to school, don't let him do anything strenuous, and definitely don't let him drive."

Burt nodded again. "Can we see him?"

Sebastian was slightly shocked at the 'we' part of Burt's question. Burt wanted him there? Even after it was partially his fault Kurt was there in the first place?

Burt took one look at Sebastian's face and snorted. "Don't look so surprised, kid. You probably saved Kurt's life, that means a lot to me and it'll mean a lot to my son too."

The doctor nodded at Burt's question, once again interrupting Sebastian when he was about to speak. "Of course, I'll take you both to him."

They all walked to Kurt's room in silence. The doctor opened the door to Kurt's room and let Sebastian and Burt step in the room, before the doctor stepped out to give them some privacy.

Kurt was lying on a padded table covered in a wax sheet. Sebastian could see the bruise on his cheek, which had been quite visible before, had turned to a darker, more violent shade of purple.

"Kurt?" Burt asked softly, stepping towards his son carefully.

Kurt opened his eyes, looking at his dad tiredly, a slow smile stretching across his face. "Daddy." he said happily. Kurt's face then twisted, a grimace wiping away his smile. "Head hurts." he mumbled unhappily.

Burt looked relieved, yet still concerned at his son's state. "Yeah buddy," he said softly. "Your head's gonna hurt for a while, okay?"

Kurt nodded, making his hair, which was loose from it's previously hair-sprayed perfection, hang down on his forehead, tickling his skin softly. "Can we go home now?" he asked sleepily.

Burt nodded. "Yeah bud, lets go home."

Sebastian chose that moment to step forwards, intent on saying a few things then leaving to go home himself. "Listen Hummel." he said, making Kurt focus his limited attention to Sebastian. "I'm sorry I helped get you into this." he said.

When Kurt opened his mouth to speak, Sebastian held up a hand to stop him. "I'm gonna go now, but just so you know, Blaine's okay." with that said, he left the hospital room.

Kurt stated at the spot Sebastian had been in, feeling immensely relieved at Sebastian's words. "Blaine." he said. "Blaine's okay."

Kurt sat up, turning his body so he could rest his feet on the cold floor. "Dad, you can't tell anyone about this." he said, blinking hard to try to shake off his confusion so he could speak seriously.

Burt was taken aback by this. He knew his son was private, but this was a bit much, right? "Kurt. Don't you think you should at least tell Finn and Blaine about this, if not your friends in Glee? This is serious stuff, don't you think they should know?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not their problem, they don't need to know."

Burt sighed. "The Police know and so does Carole, but I won't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Thank you."

* * *

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Burt yelled angrily into the phone.

Kurt was sitting on the stairs, listening to his father angrily ranting into the phone, pacing around the kitchen in distress. Kurt idly slid a hand over his knees, staring at the wooden stairs and feeling the slight tickle of his fingertips on his knees.

Kurt had woken up this morning, tired and sore, with fuzzy memories of what had happened last night. Seeing Karofsky, the fight with Blaine, getting attacked by the man and the biggest shock, getting saved by Sebastian.

Kurt had been pissed to discover an angry looking bruise on his cheek, and an even more angry looking hickey on his shoulder. Luckily the lump on his head was covered by his thick hair, but there were other bruises and scratches from the man on him. Kurt was not looking forwards to finding creative ways to cover them all.

The bruises on his arm? Easy, he hardly ever left the house with short sleeves. The hickey on his shoulder? Again, easy. He could wear scarves and long collars. The bruise on his cheek? The scratches on his hands? The faint bruises on his upper neck? Those would be hard for Kurt to hide. Thank God he had concealer.

Kurt was glad his father made him stay home today. He had no desire to be in his loud, chaotic high school, and even less of a desire to be in Glee right now. Not to mention he was dreading seeing Blaine, because of the fight and because he would know something was up. Blaine had this amazing ability to be oblivious to things around him, until it started to affect him. Blaine would most definitely notice if Kurt started to try to ignore him.

Kurt had spent most of the day drifting between sleep and a strange resting period, where he would lie awake with his eyes shut, thinking. His head was still hurting, and the back of his head was quite tender, but so far he seemed relatively okay. Kurt did notice a slight sensitivity to light and sound though, but he figured that was normal for concussions. It wasn't the first time Kurt had had a concussion, but this was the first time it had been this severe.

Kurt had ventured downstairs when he heard his father yelling. From what he could gather, his dad was on the phone with the police, but Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to know why he was yelling.

"You're the police, you're supposed to help! It's your job to protect people!" Burt said angrily, louder than normal, making Kurt flinch at the sudden intensity of Burt's voice.

What was Dad yelling at? He was talking to the police, how bad could it be? Kurt flinched again when he heard the phone slam down on it's charger.

Burt stormed angrily out of the kitchen, coming to a stop when he saw his son sitting wearily on the stairs. "Kurt..." he said in surprise.

"Hey." Kurt said tiredly. "What's with all the yelling?"

Burt ran a hand over his face. "You heard that?"

"Kind of hard not to, with the way you were yelling."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I needed to wake up anyway." Kurt said, standing up and stretching an arm over his head, wincing slightly as it stretched a bruise. "What did the police say that made you so mad?"

Burt said. "They decided to call off the search for the guy."

Kurt's eyes widened. "What?" he gasped. "Why?"

Burt made a frustrated noise. "I don't know, they fed me some bullshit about the age of consent being sixteen in Ohio and that maybe I was mistaken about the situation."

Kurt's jaw tightened, he could hear the hidden meaning in Burt's words. "You mean." he said slowly. "They just don't care because I'm gay. "

"I'm sorry, bud." Burt said.

Kurt smiled bitterly. "God, you know what really makes me angry about this?" he said. "I don't really care about what he did to me, because I was saved by Sebastian, but other people won't have someone to save them. What about them?"

"Aw, hell Kurt." Burt said, looking at his son's miserable expression.

"It's not fair dad! If they don't find this guy, he could hurt a lot more people!" Kurt burst out angrily. "Because they're so homophobic, they've given this guy a chance to do more terrible things!"

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"You shouldn't be sorry, It's not your fault." Kurt said. "It's the damn police's fault, it's this stupid town's fault, it's these stupid people's fault!"

* * *

The next day, Kurt managed to convince Burt to work at the shop today. He was mostly recovered, his headache was gone, he just had some bruising and scratches. Kurt knew he'd be fine, but Burt liked to treat Kurt like he was made of tissue paper, at least when he was hurt.

The bruises on his arms had faded and the faint ones on his neck had almost faded away completely, helped by his special all-natural bruise salve. The scratches on his skin were healing nicely, and the lump on his head had went down slightly, but the hickey and the bruise on his cheek were another story.

The hickey he wasn't too worried about, seeing as Blaine would be the only one who would have a chance to see it. Kurt wasn't worried about Blaine seeing it though, all he had to do was claim to still be pissed at him, Blaine would figure out that meant no make-out sessions.

The bruise on his cheek though, that one he was worried about. It had grown darker, which was a good thing as it would get worse before it got better, but the edges had receded and it was a little less tender than it was yesterday. By tomorrow Kurt knew that a lot of the swelling would be gone and the bruise will have faded slightly, as long as he kept treating it.

Kurt sat in front of the vanity in his room, staring intently at the bruise. Kurt could see, in a weird way, that the bruise looked kind of cool, maybe even slightly pretty. The bruise was a dark purple, with some black and blue mixed in and the edges of it were slightly yellow. It was interesting seeing how the colors mixed and faded into one another.

But there was still no way he could go to school with a bruise on his face. His only option was to conceal it the best he could. Kurt picked up some of his makeup, most of it was hardly touched as he rarely had much to hide, he kept his skin in tip-top condition after all. Kurt spread some concealer on his fingers, coating them, and gingerly dabbed it on his face. Kurt gently spread it around, watching in a sort of detached fascination as the bruise was hidden beneath a layer of makeup.

It hurt to cover it, but Kurt expected the pain. It wasn't the first time he had to cover a bruise, though they weren't usually as bad as this one was. Kurt could see the skin that was covered was slightly pink and puffy, angry at being touched when it was so tender. Hopefully by tomorrow it would be easier to cover. Most people wouldn't notice the slight difference, but Blaine, Rachel, Finn and Mercedes sure would. Puck and Santana probably would too, they had a gift for noticing things at the wrong time.

Kurt touched up the makeup on his face, making the bruise as unnoticeable as possible. He examined both sides of his face, judging his cover-up work as adequate. It was as good as it was going to get, at least for now.

Kurt shifted in his seat, moving his shoulder in a way that made his sleep shirt -which was one of Finn's shirts that had grown to small- slip down his left shoulder, exposing the angry looking hickey to Kurt's eyes. Kurt's hands froze on his face at the sight of it, a dark shape ruining the pretty pale planes of his skin.

Kurt rolled his shoulder abruptly, making the shirt shift back over the hickey, and stood up, leaving his room and walking downstairs. Kurt passed the kitchen, idly noting that it was lunch time at McKinley. He sat on the couch, carefully stretching across it and resting his head on a cushion. Kurt sighed in contentment, his brief annoyance at seeing the hickey forgotten, and closed his eyes.

Kurt's peace was disturbed by the ringing of the doorbell and he groaned loudly, standing up and grumbling all the way to the front door. He pulled the door open, expecting to have to yell at a door-to-door salesman, or, God forbid, a Bible-thumper, and was pleasantly surprised to see Blaine in all his bow tie wearing glory.

"Blaine!" Kurt said in surprise. What was he doing here? Didn't Blaine get his text that said he was sick and he didn't want to see anyone?

Blaine smiled hesitantly at him. "Hey."

"Um." Kurt began. "Blaine, what are you doing here?"

Blaine shifted slightly on his feet. "I'm here to see you." he said.

"I figured." Kurt said, amused, because who else would Blaine be here to see? "Seeing as I'm your boyfriend."

"I need to apologize to you." Blaine admitted. "It wasn't right, what I did to you a few days ago." he said. "I shouldn't have pushed you to do anything, especially when I was drunk."

Kurt folded his arms together. "No. You shouldn't have." he said coolly. "And you shouldn't have spent the entire night with Sebastian either."

At Kurt's words, Blaine's face morphed from apologetic to slightly annoyed. "Kurt, Sebastian and I are just friends. Yes, I admit that I shouldn't have ignored you and gotten drunk with him, but I should be allowed to hang out with friends."

Kurt scoffed, shifting his leg and hip to the side. "Sebastian wants to be more than friends."

Blaine shook his head. "You're overreacting."

"No, I'm not!" Kurt insisted. "The things he says to you-!" he broke off, taking a deep breath to calm his frustration and continued in a level voice. "Would you say any of that to Finn or Artie?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "Well, no." he admitted. "But he's just teasing! I wouldn't say that to Artie or Finn because they're not gay!"

"No." Kurt said slowly. "You wouldn't say that to them because you're not interested in getting into their pants." Kurt said dryly.

Blaine blinked in shock, then waved both his hands in front of him dismissively. "No, Kurt. This is supposed to be an apology, we can't be fighting right now. Sebastian doesn't matter, okay?"

_Yes Sebastian does matter!_Kurt wanted to scream, but just sighed and nodded, letting it go for a better time. "You're right." he said softly, agreeing silently to disagree, if only in his mind. "We shouldn't be fighting."

Blaine smiled. "Can I get a hug from my beautiful boyfriend?"

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up slightly, still not used to being complimented. "Of course." he said, unfolding his arms and leaning over to wrap his arms around Blaine. Kurt felt Blaine's comforting, strong arms wrap around him and he sighed, inhaling Blaine's familiar scent.

Everything was perfect.

Or, at least it would have been, had Kurt's baggy shirt not slipped down his shoulder again. It would have been perfect, had Blaine not opened his eyes to see the dark hickey marring his boyfriend's perfect, pale shoulder. Blaine stiffened and narrowed his eyes. "Kurt." he said brokenly. How could Kurt do this? How could he betray him? "Why is there a hickey on your shoulder? When I know for a fact I never gave you one?" Blaine could feel Kurt stiffen and he felt his heart clench painfully.

Kurt jerked himself out of the hug, staring into Blaine's eyes which were rapidly filling with tears. "Oh God, Blaine! Let me explain!"

Blaine shook his head. "You know what? No!" he stepped back away from Kurt's reach. "I came here to apologize, thinking my boyfriend was sick, and it turns out he just cheated on me?" Blaine gave Kurt an accusatory glare. "Did you just stay home because you felt guilty...?" he whispered.

Kurt's eyes had filled with moisture, his eyes wide and frantic. "Blaine no! You don't understand-!"

"I understand perfectly!" Blaine interrupted. "I obviously wasn't enough for you!"

"Blaine...no..." Kurt tried, reaching out a hand to touch Blaine's face.

Blaine slapped the hand away. "No! God, when did you do it? Right after I left?"

"Blaine, I would never!"

Blaine refused to listen. "Then explain that!" he shouted, pointing at the hickey. "Where did it come from, how did you get it?"

Kurt opened his mouth, desperate to explain. "I..." Kurt's mouth was frozen, the explanation on the tip of his tongue, but for the life of him, the words wouldn't leave his mouth. "I can't." he said.

"Then we're done." Blaine said, turning to stalk back to his car.

Kurt rushed forwards and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Blaine, please! Wait!"

Blaine jerked his arm out of Kurt's hand. "No." he said "I can't...we're done." he opened his car door and slipped inside. "I hope you enjoyed your time with that guy!" he choked out, slamming the door shut and peeling away from Kurt's house.

Kurt was left standing at the end of the pathway to the door, his eyes filled with tears and biting his lip. Kurt choked back a sob, turned and headed back to the house, numbly shutting the door and collapsing down on the couch. Letting his body shake with the force of the painful sobs being forced from his throat.

In twenty minutes Kurt would get twelve upset texts from his fellow Glee clubbers.

In half an hour Kurt would have thirty new texts and voice mails in his inbox.

By the end of the day, Kurt's inbox would be filled.

* * *

**DONE!**

**So, was it okay?**

**Review please! I want to know what you think! Is it worth continuing or should I give up now?**

**I hope it was okay, especially because I don't have a beta.**

**How do you even get a beta?**

***Shrugs* Whatever!**

**I hope you liked it, I worked hard!**

**mitsuki9911**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wow! Okay, so 3 favorites and 13 followers! I did not expect that, especially because from what I understand, a lot of people don't like Kurtofsky stories!**

**Here's the next chapter, I told some people that it would be up next week, but Sunday is the first day of the week on the calender, so why not?**

**I don't know how fast updates will be for a while because I have diplomas this week and my computer is having problems, but I'll get them up as soon as I can! **

**This one is shorter, but hopefully you still like it! When I was writing this I kept feeling like something was missing, then I freaked out because I forgot that Mercedes, Santana and Brittney all quit the New Directions and joined the Troubletones!**

**I don't think there are any warnings for this one...**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own Glee! (And thank god for that...)**

* * *

The day following the break up, Kurt decided to go to school. He covered up the bruise on his cheek, wrapped a scarf around his neck and walked through the doors with his head held high. Kurt felt like crap, but he wasn't about to let anybody see that.

Kurt hadn't answered any of his friend's texts. He had ignored everyone who tried to talk to him except for his dad, who Kurt had tearfully told about the break up. Burt had threatened Blaine, but Kurt had just laughed a tad hysterically and calmed him down.

Kurt felt terrible, he hadn't slept well and he was dreading the rest of the day. Especially having to face the Glee Club, he knew that would be the worst. Glee could be the best escape from a crappy day, but sometimes it made a bad day worse.

And today was one of those days.

Kurt had already seen Blaine, who had frozen on the spot for about two seconds before rushing away in another direction. Kurt tried not to let that get to him too much. Part of him wanted to grab Blaine and try to explain the situation to him, but another part of him was angry that Blaine hadn't wanted to listen to Kurt in the first place.

Most of all he was embarrassed. Kurt was embarrassed that he had been too weak to fight off the man, embarrassed that he had to be saved by someone who didn't even like him, embarrassed that he'd once again been forced to do something he didn't want to do.

Sure, what the man had done to him was way worse than Karofsky's hate-kiss, but they both had that same feeling of wrongness. Not to mention Blaine had also done something similar which, to Kurt, was almost worse. None of these experiences had been pleasant, but at least Karofsky and Blaine had backed off, despite how they must have enjoyed it.

Now that he was thinking about it, Kurt doubted that Karofsky enjoyed the kiss much either. Kurt had never been in as bad a place as Karofsky must have been, but he could imagine how terrifying it would be to acknowledge feelings you didn't want. He knew that Karofsky had enjoyed it, the way he moved in for a second kiss was evidence of that, but the act had probably been just as horrible and scary for him too.

Karofsky and Blaine however, he could forgive. In fact, he had already forgiven Karofsky, and was on his way to forgiving Blaine. That man though, Kurt would never forgive him. If Sebastian hadn't stopped him, the man would have never stopped.

And wasn't that the most horrifying thought in the world? If Sebastian hadn't come, would he even still be alive right now? Or would he be in the hospital, recovering from the damage done by a man who didn't stop when asked?

The warning bell rang, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts and he walked to his first class, mentally bracing himself as he sat in his seat next to Mercedes.

Mercedes gave him an unimpressed look. "Boy." she whispered fiercely. "We have a lot to talk about."

Kurt gave her a resigned look in return. "I know." he said simply. Then he turned away from her and ignored Mercedes' attempts to talk for the rest of the class. Why did she only wanna talk now? She'd been distant since he'd transferred to Dalton, and now with her in the Troubletones, they were more distant than ever.

The rest of the day was similar. Almost everyone in Glee tried to talk to him, but he just brushed them off and pretended they weren't there. Kurt was quite glad Finn hadn't tried, and he had his dad to thank for that, as Burt had talked to Finn last night. Kurt wasn't sure what his dad had said, but Finn had subtly shown Kurt that he was on his side.

It was just too bad nobody else seemed to be.

Rachel had cornered him in between classes and Kurt had resorted to actually pushing her out of the way so he could get to class and far away from her angry ranting.

Mike and Tina had given him a stern lecture on cheating at lunch. Or, Tina had lectured him and Mike had nodded in agreement to Tina while flashing Kurt disapproving looks.

Artie had simply shook his head and said. "Not cool, man."

Kurt felt betrayed and angry. They were acting like he had done the most awful thing possible, which was crazy considering he hadn't actually done anything. They were all just assuming he had, including Blaine.

As soon as Glee rolled around, he made sure to take his time. Kurt dreaded facing the club, he knew they'd be waiting to ask him questions, to accuse him of things they had all done before. Kurt knew how the club worked, but it would be the first time it was all directed at him.

Kurt took a deep breath, mentally throwing up his protective shields and clearing his mind. He had to have a clear head, or else it would end up being worse.

And really, how sad was it that he had to do this to face the people who were his friends? The people who were supposed to be 'family'?

He let out a huff of air and stepped into the choir room.

Immediately Kurt was surrounded by angry glee clubbers, all of them barking out question after question. Shouting out accusations and 'how could you!'s. Kurt ignored them, letting their angry buzzing become background noise, and surveyed the room.

Rory, being new and wanting to fit it, was with the group of angry glee clubbers, but was at the back not really saying anything. Kurt was slightly thankful about that, it would have felt worse having a stranger tell him off as well.

Kurt was, however, pleasantly surprised to see quite a few members sitting down and not participating in the madness.

Blaine, he expected. Unless it was to sing a song, he knew Blaine wouldn't want to be involved in this. Finn he also expected, but Puck? Santana and Brittany? Kurt was surprised by them. Perhaps they just didn't care, or maybe they knew it would be hypocritical of them to get angry for cheating when they had done the same; but whatever the reason, he was grateful for it.

Blinking, Kurt focused back on the angry glee clubbers and inwardly sighed. There was no way he was dealing with this right now.

Kurt held up a hand and patiently waited for them all to calm down and be silent. When they did, he finally spoke. "No. I'm not talking about it."

"But Kurt! We simply must talk about-!" Rachel protested.

"No." Kurt interrupted. "I don't know what Blaine told you, but it's none of your business. It's done, and I refuse to talk about it."

"Kurt-" Mercedes tried, but Kurt silenced her with a glare.

"Why are you even here Mercedes, you left us remember?" Kurt asked harshly, watching both guiltily and with a touch of vindictiveness as she recoiled slightly at his tone. "You, Santana and Brittany are in the Troubletones, you shouldn't be here."

"This isn't about show choir right now," Mercedes said. "This is a family thing!"

"A family who abandons each other when they don't get enough solos?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow judgmentally. "You don't have a right to waltz in here with a crappy excuse like 'family matters' just so you can hear some gossip, especially when it's none of your business!"

Santana stood up, pulling Brittany with her. "Okay, see?" She asked Mercedes. "I told you Lady-lips wouldn't be interested in talking, I'm out." Santana gave a dismissive wave to Mercedes and walked out the door, with Brittany trailing behind her.

"Kurt!" A voice piped up, and Kurt couldn't even be bothered with finding out who spoke, he just knew he was done with all the drama.

"No. I'm done." Kurt announced, and with that, he walked up to the chairs and sat down next to Puck by the choir room windows.

"You okay?" Puck asked, slightly shocking Kurt with his friendly concern. So uncharacteristic with the Puck he was familiar with. Yes, he was aware that Puck was human and had feelings, but he didn't usually get any of that humanity, not unless it was friendly teasing and half-hearted insults.

"I will be." Kurt answered.

"I got you're back." Puck muttered. "And so does Finn."

"Thank you." Kurt said honestly, he really hadn't expected Puck to be on his side. Kurt had expected Puck to either ignore it or make fun of him. It was a nice surprise.

"You have a bruise on your cheek." Puck said, studying Kurt's face with narrowed eyes.

"I know." Kurt said, trying to fight the beginnings of a mini panic attack. He thought he had covered it well enough, but evidently not well enough for Puck to not notice. He hoped Puck wouldn't say anything, it wouldn't end well if the whole club knew about it.

Puck nodded his head a Blaine, who was slouched down in his seat like he would rather be anywhere but at McKinley. "Did Wonder-boy do that?"

Kurt's eyes widened. He hadn't thought that anyone might come to that conclusion. "No! Of course not!"

"Then who did?"

"It was...just some guy. He's gone now, though." Kurt said, looking anywhere but Puck in hopes that he'd drop the topic.

"I don't believe you, but whatever." Puck shrugged. "If you wanna be stupid, that your choice."

"Thank you." Kurt said, feeling extremely grateful that Puck seemed to be on his side. "Why are you on my side anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, you're my boy." Puck said, as if that explained everything.

"Yeah?" Kurt said skeptically. "So is Finn, Artie, Sam and every other Glee boy you've bonded with."

"Yeah, but you're still my boy." Puck insisted. "Besides, you're like the New Directions' little brother, we _have_to protect you."

Kurt looked down at Rachel, Mercedes and the rest of the people who were supposed to be his family. He didn't feel like they thought he was their little brother, Kurt felt betrayed. Like he didn't belong.

* * *

After school Kurt had ditched Finn, who had happily driven Kurt to school in his Navigator, and drove to the Lima Bean by himself, completely ignoring the doctors advice about not driving while recovering. Kurt really didn't care, the day had drained him to the point where he could really care less whether or not he got in an accident. All he wanted was some hot coffee.

Kurt drove his Navigator silently, which was unusual as his car was typically filled with music. At least it had been, when he was still with Blaine.

Kurt was trying not to think about that though, Blaine had broken up with him and he didn't want to be the boyfriend that spent the rest of his life mooning over an old relationship. Yes, it sucked and hurt that Blaine broke up with him, but maybe Blaine wasn't the best for him if he brushed off Kurt's attempts to explain. Blaine didn't even give Kurt the benefit of the doubt.

Entering the Lima Bean parking lot, Kurt carefully parked his car in an empty lot and got out of the car, locking the car with a quick push of a button. He stepped to the doors, only to stop when he reached for the handle just as Blaine and Rachel did the same.

All three of them stood frozen in an awkward moment for a few seconds before Kurt slowly removed his hand from the metal handle. "Sorry." he said quietly.

Rachel and Blaine were looking at him awkwardly, none of them exactly sure how to act.

"Kurt." Rachel said coolly.

Kurt, fed up with all of today's drama and all around awfulness, returned her cold greeting with a glare.

Blaine shifted in discomfort and chose to glare at Kurt like Rachel had started to do. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow elegantly. "I'm here to get coffee, like you." he said. "Why? Can't I come here anymore?"

Rachel opened her mouth angrily. "As a matter of fact-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Blaine and Gay Face."

All three of them stiffened at the sound of Sebastian Smythe's voice. Kurt whirled around, shocked and inwardly pleading that this was all some sick joke. _Please, not him. Anyone but him!_

"And who are you?" Rachel asked. "We were having a conversation before you rudely interrupted us."

Sebastian slung an arm around Kurt's shoulder, which Kurt tried to cringe away from. "I just wanted to see Blaine and my lovely friend Kurt here."

Kurt glared at Sebastian, wondering what his angle was.

Blaine however, was glaring at Sebastian's arm like he wanted it to burst into flames. "So was it Sebastian then?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a look that was a combination of anger, hurt and disgust.

Sebastian looked at Blaine in confusion. "What was me?"

But Blaine wasn't paying Sebastian any attention. "So after all that bitching about how you didn't like him and that you hated how he was always flirting with me, you hook up with him?" Blaine accused furiously.

Kurt ignored Sebastian, who had inhaled a bunch of air in shock and started to choke on it, smiling grimly at Blaine. "It doesn't matter who I 'hooked up' with, it's none of your business anymore." he turned and grasped the handle of the door. "You made that clear when you broke up with me." Kurt pulled the door open and walked briskly inside, hearing Sebastian follow after him.

"He broke up with you?" Sebastian hissed.

"Yes, he accidentally saw the hickey that the bastard left on my neck." Kurt said, moving to stand behind the last person in the lineup.

"You didn't tell him?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"It wasn't any of his business." Kurt said shortly. He quickly ordered a Grande non-fat mocha and moved to a table in the back, far away from the table that Blaine had eventually dubbed 'their table'.

Kurt sighed loudly when Sebastian joined him at the table. "Why did you come up to us anyway?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I dunno." he said, looking away. "You looked frustrated and upset, so I decided to rescue the damsel in distress."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, smirking when it appeared to add to Sebastian's discomfort. "So you were worried about me?"

Sebastian scoffed. "Yeah right, I just heard part of the conversation and I didn't think you needed to be attacked after the crap that went down at Scandals." And really, that was sort of sweet. That Sebastian would feel worried about him, despite their mutual dislike for each other.

Kurt snorted. "Admit it, you like me."

"Not likely."

Kurt smiled and shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. "You know, now that Blaine is single you can do whatever you like with him."

Sebastian blinked, a little shocked at Kurt's words, then shrugged. "I don't know, hearing how he talked to you, I'm not so sure I want anything to do with him anymore."

Kurt was surprised. "Really? Even though he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream?"

Sebastian snorted. "You heard about that?"

"Blaine told me."

"I'm surprised you didn't break up with him, to be honest." Sebastian admitted. "Most people would have with the way he acted with me."

Kurt sighed. "He was my first boyfriend, I loved him and I didn't want to give him up. I wanted to fight for him."

Sebastian looked at Kurt intently. "You shouldn't have had to fight for him." Sebastian said. "I've met other people in relationships. If their relationship is good and they trust each other, they never get nearly as worried as you did."

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I'm just saying that if Blaine was a good enough boyfriend, you should have never been worried."

Kurt sighed loudly. "Yeah you're probably right."

"Of course I am." Sebastian said smugly.

Kurt shook his head in amusement. Sebastian wasn't that bad, at least now that he wasn't chasing his boyfriend. "You really are something, Sebastian."

"I'm a hot something, that's what I am."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure, okay. You're hot."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes playfully. "Are you doubting my hotness?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow challengingly. "I don't know, am I?

"Should I take off my shirt and prove it then?" Sebastian inquired, leaning forwards and staring at Kurt intensely.

Kurt's face flushed red. "No, no! No need to do that!" he said, his voice an octave higher than normal. "You're hot, I promise."

Sebastian leaned back again. "Thought so." he said victoriously.

Kurt laughed softly. "You're not so bad, you know. I can see why Blaine likes you."

"Well, I am irresistible."

Kurt laughed again, feeling most of the day's tension leave him, completely missing Sebastian smiling smugly at the sight of his laughter.

"Seriously though." Kurt said once he'd calmed down. "I misjudged you."

Sebastian shrugged. "It's not hard to do that." he said. "I've been told I come off as an asshole to most."

Kurt nodded. "Really?" he said, feigning surprise. "I wonder how people might come to that conclusion." he tilted his head cutely to the side.

Sebastian plastered a dramatic shocked look on his face. "I know! I have no idea where they come up with the idea!"

Kurt laughed loudly, his eyes crinkled shut as he was taken over by giggles. He had no idea why it was so funny, but he wasn't about to question it. Sebastian being ridiculous was the best thing that happened this week by far.

"You're ridiculous." Kurt said in between giggles.

"I try." Sebastian grinned, looking pleased with himself.

Kurt took a calming breath and picked up his cup, taking a sip. "I just thought of something." he said after he swallowed the coffee. "Blaine admitted that you were flirting with him."

"Well of course I was flirting with him, he's hot."

"Yeah." Kurt said. "But he was adamant that you were just teasing him and that you just wanted to be friends."

Sebastian snorted. "A friend who wanted to get in his pants."

"That's what I said, but he still tried to convince me that you were harmless."

"Trust me," Sebastian said. "I was never harmless."

* * *

The week had dragged slowly. Kurt had barely talked to any of the glee kids and spent most of his time trying to pretend he doesn't miss Blaine. It's not working very well, but at least he knows that Blaine misses him too (based on all the longing glances thrown his way).

Kurt's far from happy, but he's pleasantly surprised that Sebastian managed to become a friend. Kurt has to admit; when he's not being an ass, Sebastian is quite fun to hang out with.

At least the musical was finally over. The only benefit Kurt had gotten out of it was pissing off the Glee club by refusing to drop out like they (*cough* Rachel and Blaine *cough*) wanted and getting rid of some of his frustration by yelling at the characters as Officer Krupke. In fact, Kurt had gotten good reviews about how passionate and intimidating his interpretation of Officer Krupke had been. It figures that he would only be appreciated once he stopped caring.

Kurt rolled his eyes when Burt once again sighed heavily. "What is it Dad?"

"I don't like this, Kurt." Burt said, looking at his son's hunched form on the couch. "All you've done is mope around lately."

Kurt sighed and turned away from Burt, rolling his eyes again. "Here we go again." Kurt said, exasperated.

"Don't sass me," Burt warned. "Look Kiddo, I get that you're upset about the Blaine thing, but you can't continue acting like this, do something! Practice singing, do your homework, anything."

"My homework's done and I really don't feel like singing." Kurt said blandly.

"You know that's not what I mean." Burt sighed and sat down beside Kurt. "I'm just worried about you, okay?"

Kurt looked at Burt's concerned glance and bit his lip. "I know, Dad." Kurt said. "I'm trying."

Burt leaned over and gave Kurt a one armed hug, feeling Kurt relax happily into it. "I know, Kiddo. You'll be fine, you always are."

Kurt smiled sadly. "It doesn't feel like I'll ever be happy again."

"It always does, but you'll be fine eventually."

Kurt nodded. "I think," he said slowly, as if he was testing his words. "I'm going to take a walk."

"You do that, kid." Burt nodded approvingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted. "Okay, okay. Stop worrying about me and start worrying about your election, okay?" he said, grabbing his shoes and stepping outside.

* * *

"Kurt?" He hears a voice say from behind him.

Kurt stops, furrowing his brows and spinning on his heel. "Karofsky?" he says in surprise, taking in the form of the jock. David was carrying some sort of equipment bag over his shoulder and his head was hidden under the same cap he had on at Scandals.

"What are you doing here?" David asks, his eyes flitting around nervously.

"I'm just wandering around." Kurt said calmly, it's not like he cared what Karofsky did in his spare time and Karofsky wouldn't hurt him, Kurt was sure of that.

David nods. "Huh." he says. "I heard you and your boyfriend broke up." he said casually.

Kurt ignores the painful twinge his heart gives at the reminder. "Yeah."

"That sucks."

Kurt shrugged. "Life sucks sometimes."

"Yeah." David says, a slight wistfulness in his tone. "It really does."

"So you know why I'm here," Kurt says, looking up at David. "Why are you here?"

"I live in this neighborhood." David said, shrugging slightly. "And I'm on my way to the rink." he said, jerking the handle of the bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, I see." Kurt said. "I forgot you were a hockey player once."

"My new school doesn't have a hockey team, but I still like to practice. Besides, It's a good stress reliever."

"Wait." Kurt said, furrowing his brows slightly as he thought of the time. "Wouldn't the rink be closed by now?"

"Yeah, but the owner's a family friend." David explained. "He lets me practice even when the rink's closed."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"So...you'll be the only one there then?" Kurt inquired, a strange tone to his voice.

"Except for Jock," David said slowly. "Yeah."

Kurt paused, an amused expression overtaking his face. "Wait. You, a jock, knows a guy named Jock?"

David snorted. "Yeah, his real name's Jacques, but he hates it so we call him Jock." he said, feeling victorious when Kurt let out a little amused laugh. "It's not a big difference, but Jock still prefers it."

Kurt stared at David biting his lip, his eyes swirling with intense conflicting ideas and emotions. "Could I come with you?" Kurt blurted out.

"Wha- but- really?" David tripped over his words, shocked at Kurt's question. Kurt wanted to go with _him_? He wanted to do something _athletic_? With _him_? What the hell?

"I...yeah." Kurt said looking to the side shyly and nodding. "I had a really crappy week. I kind of want to do something spontaneous." He said, repeating the word Blaine had used at Scandals. _See?_ he thought. _I can totally be spontaneous._

"Are you sure?" David said, still dumbfounded at Kurt's idea to go ice skating with him.

"Karo- David." Kurt said, deciding that he might as well use David's name. "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked."

"Okay."

Kurt smiled brightly. "Thank you."

David smiled hesitantly back, feeling elated that he was the reason Kurt was smiling. This totally trumped how awesome he'd felt after Scandals. And this time he'd managed to talk to him without the help of alcohol.

Here's to baby steps.

* * *

**Done!**

**How did you like it? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**I'm sorry if there are mistakes (And they're pretty much guaranteed) I don't have a beta and I'm an imperfect human being.**

**I hope I got the characterization right for the characters, I worked hard! The New Direction's reactions to things can be dramatic, but I think/hope I got it right. And I personally liked the Sebastian/Kurt Lima Bean interaction. They're not gonna be a pairing, but I think Kurt needs a friend who wont take things seriously.  
**

**I'm sorry if that mention of the Locker room kiss and the Klaine car scene offends anyone, everyone is entitled to their own opinions and I personally disliked both those scenes, especially the car scene.**

**If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**mitsuki9911**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter** 3**

**So um, It's been a while.**

**Really sorry, real life, writers block and Tumblr got in the way. **

**On a different note, I have the story planned out entirely so now I just need to write it!**

**This story was never meant to be super long, so it shouldn't take that long. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, THANK THE DAMN LORD.**

* * *

"You know, I haven't been to this rink in years." Kurt said, looking up at the familiar building. "And I had no idea that it was a walkable distance from that neighborhood."

David looked over at Kurt, taking in the sight of Kurt's long neck stretched elegantly so as to see the building. "You've..." he blinked and focused back on the conversation. "You've been to my neighborhood before?"

"Mom used to take me to the park near the area." Kurt said fondly, thinking of the park, completely neglecting to mention that the only reason his mom had gone out of her way to find parks out of their neighborhood was so Kurt could be far away from the kid who pushed him off the top of the jungle gym.

"So...are we gonna go in?" David asked, still expecting Kurt to refuse, or maybe laugh in David's face at the idea of skating with him.

"Yeah, lets go in." Kurt said, smiling at David.

David grinned back, absurdly pleased, and they both entered the rink.

From there, Kurt watched as David went towards a door that most likely led to an office and pounded on it. A little too loudly, Kurt couldn't help but think.

There was a very loud bang, some muffled cursing and shuffling, and someone unlocked the door, grumbling out an annoyed "If this is anyone but David, I swear to god..."

"Calm down, Jock. It's me." David said, then looked back at Kurt, who was watching Jock both curiously and cautiously. "And one more...I guess."

Kurt, feeling slightly bewildered, gave Jock a small wave. "Hi."

Jock squinted his eyes at David, then peered over at Kurt. "Oh? You brought a friend along?" He smirked at David. "How unusual."

David shifted in embarrassment, feeling his ears go hot. "Shut up, Jock."

Jock grinned and leaned over, addressing Kurt. "So Pretty, I doubt you have skates. Do you need some rentals?"

Kurt blushed, both from the 'Pretty' nickname and the fact that he hadn't even thought about skates when he requested to tag along with David. "Yes." he nodded. "If you don't mind." he tacked on politely.

Jock grinned again. "A pair of rental skates, coming up!" he said enthusiastically.

David rolled his eyes. "Just get the skates, Jock."

"Hockey skates or figure skates?" Jock asked Kurt.

"Hockey." Kurt answered after a minute of thought.

David blinked. "Really? I kinda figured you were a figure skates kind of guy."

Kurt sniffed, tilting his head up snobbishly. "Please. While the style of hockey skates leave much to be desired, I'm used to hockey skates." Those were the type his dad had always bought him.

"Alright, so a pair of hockey skates for Pretty Boy." Jock confirmed.

"Yes." Kurt said.

"Coming up." Jock nodded, then looked over at David and leered at him. "Y'know, this is the first time Davey's brought someone with him to the rink."

David sighed. "Just get him the skates, Jock."

"I distinctly remember Davey saying that skating was his thing and that he never wanted to share it with anyone." Jock said, nodding sagely.

David now looked both embarrassed and horrified. "Jock, just get him the skates!"

Kurt was watching the friendly banter, amused, but decided to save David from further embarrassment...slightly. "Davey?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Jock beamed, perking up. "Oh yeah! David's been coming here for ages, me and his Dad go way back!"

David groaned and rolled his eyes. "Kill me now." he muttered.

"You should have seen him with his first pair of skates," Jock said, grinning evilly. "David went and-." he was silenced by a heavy equipment bag slamming into his head. He stumbled back from the force, cursing loudly, and fell.

"Oh my god, Jock!" Kurt yelped, rushing over to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jock grumbled, glaring up at David.

David just shrugged innocently. "My hand slipped."

Kurt snorted, raising an amused eyebrow. "How exactly does a bag slip from your hand and launch itself at someone's face?"

David shrugged again. "I dunno."

Jock scoffed and heaved himself off of the floor, rubbing his face tiredly. "Fine, fine. I'll get the frickin' skates." Jock sighed.

"Thank you." David said.

"Oh, wait! I forgot the introductions!" Jock said. He turned to Kurt. "Right then, I'm Jock, and you are?"

Kurt clasped Jock's hand and shook it. "Kurt Hummel."

Jock blinked and his eyes sparked with recognition. "Oh, Burt Hummel's boy, eh?" Kurt nodded and he grinned. "Tell your Dad, he's got my vote. It's time we have a real man in politics and not some brown nosing dirt-bag."

Kurt smiled and let out a shocked, but pleased, laugh. "Thanks. I'll be sure to tell him."

"So, I'm Jock and you're Kurt, introductions over." Jock said. "I'll get the skates now." he announced, walking off to the rental skates storage room.

Kurt turned to David. "Is he always like that?" Kurt inquired.

"No." David said. "He's usually worse. He's probably toning it down for you."

"Here you go!" Jock called, coming out of the storage room triumphantly holding a pair of black hockey skates.

"Thank you." Kurt said primly, grabbing the skates.

David breathed out a sigh of relief. "There, you have skates. Lets go now."

They walked down a couple of hallways, Kurt following David's lead, until the reached a door that lead to the rink.

"You still sure you want to do this?" David asked again, just to make sure.

"Yes, I'm sure."

David pushed opened the door, motioning for Kurt to step through first. Kurt gladly complied, entering with a airy chirp of "Why thank you, kind sir!" David grinned and followed Kurt inside, letting the door close behind him.

Kurt sat down on a bench near the front of the rink, setting his skates down beside him and slowly peeling off his boots.

"Need any help with those?"

Kurt looked up from his boots to see David gesturing to the skates. "I know how to put skates on, David." Kurt said, perhaps a little icier than he had intended.

David nodded, putting his hands up in placating manner. "Just checking."

Kurt nodded, a touch annoyed, and slipped on the skates, tying them tightly. Just like his father had shown him when he was a child.

"You do know what you're doing." David said approvingly, with a hint of surprise.

Kurt raised his eyes from the skate's laces and gave David a look. "You didn't think I would?"

"Most people like to pretend they do." David shrugged.

"I try not to make a habit of lying." Kurt said.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Kurt stood up, shakily placing his skates carefully on the cement ground. His feet wobbled dangerously for a few heart stopping seconds, but Kurt managed to find his balance, despite him not being used to balancing on two thin pieces of metal.

Kurt breathed out, chuckling nervously. It wasn't that hard, now that he'd gotten used to it. He waddled over to the opening in the boards of the hockey rink and stopped just before touching the ice.

Kurt eyed the ice nervously. He could still remember just how smooth and slippery ice could be, even though he hadn't gone skating since his mom died. The last thing he wanted to do right now was take one step on the ice and fall over.

"You okay?" David asked, looking at Kurt's still form in concern. Like Kurt, he had tied his skates quickly and shuffled over to the rink opening.

"Fine." Kurt breathed out at last. "Just a little nervous. It's been a while..." he trailed off.

"Well, it's really not that hard." David said patiently. "Just put one foot on the ice, find your balance, and then your other foot goes down."

Kurt sighed. "I know." he nodded. "It's just been a while." Kurt took a deep breath and gingerly placed his left skate on the ice, feeling the metal blade slip minutely before finding it's balance. He waited a few seconds before placing the other skate on the ice and moved forwards, letting the skates slide down the ice, but keeping close to the boards.

"See it's not that hard." David said.

Kurt nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "Yeah, just like riding a bike. It's something you can't really forget." He skated forwards for a bit, being careful to stay within grabbing distance of the boards, and lost himself to the feeling.

Kurt had forgotten this, the way the cool air of the rink settled on his face, the way the skates glided effortlessly on the smooth ice. Until now, he had forgotten how much he missed skating. He had always been too caught up in memories of his mom, he hadn't wanted to do things that reminded him of her.

"You can let go of the boards you know, if you fall I'll help you up." David said, skating over to Kurt.

"I'm fine." Kurt said reassuringly. "I just need to get used to this. I haven't been skating since mom died."

David's sure skating faltered for a second in surprise. "Really? Shit, Kurt. I'm sorry-"

"You don't need to apologize." Kurt interrupted, waving a hand dismissively. "It's not like it's your fault, and you didn't know."

"Yeah, but I did bring you skating and you said you haven't skated since your mom died." David said.

"I asked to come with you." Kurt said, slowly turning around, his whole body jolting when his skate slipped a bit. "Ah-!" He waved his arms frantically till he regained his balance. "I'm a big boy, I can handle it." Kurt breathed out, chuckling nervously.

David, whose hands were poised to catch Kurt, had he fallen, straightened up from his slightly crouched position. "Right."

Kurt grabbed the side boards and pushed off of them, propelling himself forwards. He smiled at David when he skated up beside him. "So how's your new school going?" Kurt asked.

"Thurston? It's fine. People are pretty much the same as they are at McKinley." David shrugged.

"Hmm." Kurt hummed blandly. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A bit of both." David said. "People are obsessed with their reputations, but at least it's familiar."

"Sounds a bit depressing." Kurt commented idly, slowly moving his skates so he weaved side to side instead of straight.

"Isn't High School supposed to be depressing?" David asked, following Kurt's example and starting to zigzag around the large rink.

Kurt snorts looking over at David. "Good point." he said, his grin widening when David flashes him a smile.

"So, what's up at McKinley?" David asked, skating carefully to Kurt's side.

"The usual; jocks and cheerleader rule the school, the Glee club is the underdog..." Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes.. "Though we did perform the musical West Side Story."

"You mean they actually got to perform a musical this year?" David blinked. "Wow, congrats."

Kurt snorted, thinking of the previous disasters that had been attempted; from Mr. Schue's Rocky Horror AKA: Seduce-Mrs-Pillsbury-In-A-Creepy-Way, to Mr. Ryerson's and Rachel's demented attempt to direct Cabaret and overthrow each other at the same time. "Yeah, we were really proud of ourselves." Kurt chuckled.

Well, everyone but him was proud. Kurt could have cared less about the musical after everything that had happened.

"What part did you play?" Asked David, making Kurt snap out of his thoughts.

"Officer Krupke." Kurt said, feeling only slightly bitter while he said it.

"That doesn't sound like a very important part." David said, eying Kurt warily. He had a feeling he was going into dangerous territory.

Kurt gritted his teeth. "It's not. Haven't you ever seen the musical?"

David shook his head. "No, my Dad hates musicals, he doesn't get why they have to burst into song at random intervals."

Kurt gasped, mock offended. "But musicals are life!" He declared dramatically, not unlike a familiar long-haired, brunette. "But no, Officer Krupke isn't an important character." he finished unhappily.

"I would think that with you being a senior, you would have a bigger part." David said.

"Well, I was originally planning to play Tony..." Kurt said mournfully. "The lead." he explained at David's confused look.

"And?" David prompted.

"And...well..." Kurt trailed off, his eyes now a dull blue instead of their normal striking color. "The directors, Coach Beiste, Mrs. Pillsbury and Artie...they felt that I was..." he bit his lip, feeling anger rise up in his chest. "Everyone was of the opinion that I'm too girly to play the male lead." he finished, feeling humiliated. He remembered Mrs. Pillsbury's comment about him having 'Toothpick arms' and stared mournfully at his feet.

David was quiet for a few moments, until he snorted softly. Kurt's happiness died at the sound, surely David would laugh at him right? After all, he used to laugh at him all the time, calling him 'lady' and 'fancy'.

"That's dumb." David said quietly. "They're dumb."

Kurt blinked. He had not been expecting that. "What?"

"Aren't they all supposed to be accepting of differences and stuff? Then they don't accept you because you're different than most." David said, his voice growing more distressed as he spoke.

_Holy hell he's mad at them for me! _Kurt thought. _Am I dreaming?_

"I know that you're more...uh..." David trailed off, looking uncomfortable. "I don't know what to call you without offending you..."

"Effeminate?" Kurt offered.

David pointed at Kurt and smiled. "Yeah! Effeminate, but you're still clearly a guy."

Kurt smiled at David's enthusiasm. It was weird, but Kurt liked David defending him, not even Blaine had done that.

"You wear strange clothes, but you still look like a guy in them, and you don't have a girly haircut or anything..." David mumbled, still looking quite upset. "You're a guy, you look like a _guy_." David insisted.

Kurt skated to David and placed a hand on his forearm to calm him. "I know I'm a guy." Kurt said. "But thank you."

David looked at Kurt, still offended on his behalf. "I know we teased you a lot about your more...effeminate qualities, but anyone with a brain can tell you're a guy."

Kurt smiled so much his face hurt.

* * *

Two days later, Kurt was still in a bit of a high after skating with David. His bruises were fading, he had found good friends in both Sebastian and David, and everything seemed to be going well for him. For once.

Kurt's smile died instantly when he pulled into the parking lot. Puck and Finn were waiting by his normal parking spot, looking anxious.

Kurt pulled into the parking space and quickly got out of the Navigator. "What's wrong?" he asked once he reached the boys.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry!" Finn said, looking extremely distressed. "The Glee club held an emergency meeting and they're all talking about kicking you out!"

"What?" Kurt screeched. "Why?"

"Dude, Rachel went all psycho and started saying shit about how you're distracting Blaine." Puck said. "Now everyone on Blaine's side wants you out of the club!"

"Yeah," Finn agreed. "Rachel was like a dictraitor, or something."

"Dictator." Kurt corrected.

"Whatever!" Finn burst out, waving his arms like he did when he got worked up. "Point is, you need to get to the choir room now!"

Kurt hurriedly locked his Navigator and the three of them quickly rushed into the school. Kurt quickly pushed ahead, his lithe form making it easier to dart past people that the two jocks got blocked by.

Kurt reached the choir room and slammed open the door, breathing heavily. "What the hell is going on?" He asked raggedly. The collective Glee club turned to face him, their faces either angry or solemn.

Kurt could feel himself tense from the hostility in the air, only relaxing slightly when the comforting forms of Puck and Finn joined him in the choir room. "What's going on?" Kurt asked again, getting impatient.

"We're having a meeting, which you rudely interrupted!" Rachel burst out, crossing her arms angrily in a huff.

"And why wasn't I invited?" Kurt asked icily, arching an eyebrow.

"Because this meeting's about you." Said Tina, not unkindly.

"We're discussing the merits of having you in the club," Rachel explained. "I feel like you might be too much of a distraction for Blaine, we need his voice for Sectionals."

"And you don't need mine?" Kurt asked, feeling betrayal rise up in his chest. "I'm not important, despite me being one of the original five members of the Glee club?"

"Well- It's not that..." Rachel began, awkwardly.

"Do you actually think it's a good idea to lose another member, when we don't even have twelve members to begin with?" Kurt snapped. "Not since Mercedes, Santana and Brittany left, remember?"

Kurt sneered when Rachel's face began to flush. Evidently, she hadn't thought of that. "And what was your excuse for kicking me out anyway? That I was a distraction?"

"Yes!" Rachel argued passionately. "While I'm skilled enough to use the pain from heartbreak to move people with my solos," she gestured at Blaine with a dramatic wave. "I highly doubt that Blaine possesses the amount of experience necessary to do the same."

"Excuse me?" Blaine interjected, speaking for the first time since Kurt's angry entrance. "You don't think I'm talented enough to be able to ignore my ex if I need too?"

"Well- I-" Rachel stuttered, just realizing that she'd unintentionally insulted Blaine.

"And why am I the only one who's the distraction?" Kurt asked, making Rachel fix her attention back to him. "Other people have had bad breakups too."

"Yes, but what you did to Blaine was really bad." Quinn interjected, making Kurt glare at her.

"Yeah, that was harsh, Kurt." Tina agreed, adding her two cents in.

Kurt felt like screaming. They were all being so damn hypocritical; almost all of them had cheated, and he was the worst because he supposedly cheated on Blaine? Not to mention, they wanted to kick him out of Glee for it? This whole thing was messed up.

Weren't these people supposed to be his friends? Weren't they all supposed to be family?

Kurt sucked in a frustrated breath and steeled himself for the inevitable fallout of what he was about to do next. "Right." He looked directly at Rachel, then focused his attention to Quinn. "Me cheating on Blaine was really bad. So bad, in fact, that I deserve to be kicked out of Glee." He said, nodding sagely.

Quinn said nothing, just meeting Kurt's glare with an impassive look. Kurt resisted the urge to strangle something when he noticed Rachel nodding furiously at his statement.

Kurt took a step towards Quinn. "But what about you Quinn?" he asked her softly. "What about Puck, Finn, Rachel and Tina? What about Santana and Brittany?"

"What about us?" Quinn challenged, stepping forwards like Kurt and placing her hands on her hips, a move that used to bring fear when she was still a member of the Cheerios. "What about me?" she stared into Kurt's eyes, refusing to back down, feeling slightly disgruntled that she actually had to tilt her head up to do it, something that she wasn't used to when it came to Kurt.

"You cheated on Finn with Puck." Kurt said, trying not to feel satisfaction when Quinn's jaw tightened. "You lied about the father of Beth for months, and last year you went and cheated on Sam with Finn." Kurt tilted his head and shrugged condescendingly. "I'd say those events are 'really bad', as you said. I don't remember you getting kicked out of the club for it."

Kurt whirled around and pointed at Tina. "You cheated on Artie last summer, broke up with him as soon as you went back to school and told him that one of the reasons you preferred Mike over him was that Mike had abs."

When Tina opened her mouth furiously, Kurt kept on talking. "Instead of trying to talk about your relationship you just complained about it while you were breaking up with him, not even caring that you gave Artie body issues in the process."

Kurt looked back at Quinn. "Santana, Brittany and Puck have cheated on many people, Finn convinced you to cheat on Sam. All of you have done 'really bad' things, yet I'm the only one being punished for something you've all done."

"Santana got punished for working with Coach Sylvester." Rachel pointed out.

"Yes." Kurt nodded "But Santana got to come back. She and Brittany chose to leave, we didn't kick her out." he looked pointedly at Quinn. "And when Quinn was working for her, that was the year Glee club actually got cut, I still don't remember her getting threatened to be kicked out."

Quinn opened her mouth to defend herself but Kurt just plowed on. He was on a roll, like hell he was stopping now! "Rachel, you helped Finn cheat on Quinn. Multiple times, in fact!" He said, pointing a finger at his former friend. "You also cheated on Finn with Puck, and I'm still the only one who's being kicked out!"

Rachel moved forwards passionately, far too close to Kurt's face for comfort. "You threatened to kick me out of Glee if I didn't break up with Jesse!" she said victoriously, as if that proved that they were right in what they were doing. Hell, the way Rachel's mind worked, she probably thought they were.

"Because you being with him threatened the club; and when you refused to break up with him and lied to us about it, we _still_ didn't kick you out!" Kurt said viciously. "And we lost Regionals because of it!"

Kurt glared at each of the members, seeing a multitude of looks returned. Some of them defensive, and some of them full of sadness.

"Based on everything that's been said, I think we can conclude that we've all been 'really bad' to each other." Kurt said finally. "Are you really going to kick me out, a valuable member of the Glee club?"

Rachel opened her mouth a few times, looking like a demented fish, and looked at Blaine for support.

"I agree..." Blaine said.

Finn apparently had had enough of watching the arguments play out. "That's it! You have no right to kick out my brother! If he goes, I go!" he declared, nodding determinedly.

Puck decided to pipe up as well. "Yeah! Kurt's my boy, none of you losers can kick him out of the club!"

Blaine gave both boys a look. One that was echoed by Kurt, who was annoyed that they chose _now_ of all times to come to his defense. Seriously, couldn't they have done that when he was attempting to defend himself against Rachel and Quinn?

At least they had bothered to warn him at all, Kurt didn't really want to think about what would have happened had he not had a chance to argue against Rachel's idea.

"As I was saying," Blaine said, annoyance thick in his voice. "I agree, with Kurt."

Kurt blinked, thought about it, and his mouth fell open. "What?" he asked bewildered. "You agree with me?"

"You agree with _him_?" Rachel asked, scandalized, pointing an judgmental finger a Kurt. "But we're on your side!"

"And I never asked for your help, Rachel." Blaine said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "The Warblers would have never kicked someone out because of a bad break up, we would find a way to resolve the issue in a mature way."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Yeah, they would just let the council act all formal and argue mindlessly until everyone decided to do whatever Blaine wanted. If Blaine wanted to make the Warblers sing in tutu's instead of the Dalton blazer, the Warblers would gladly do it, probably while droning on and on about why it was _such_ a good idea.

"I agree with Kurt, because there's no need to kick him out for what he did to me." Blaine said. "I won't let him distract me." he smiled his typical charming smile, like he hadn't just said something mean.

_Right. Okay, Blaine. Make me out to be some horrible person who did terrible things to you. _Kurt thought, gritting his teeth and huffing in frustration.

Rachel looked incredibly sullen but nodded. "Fine." she said, attempting to look dignified.

The rest of the Glee club just watched, none of them offering up any comments. Kurt couldn't help but find them all incredibly useless. Were they all on Blaine's side? Did none of them actually want him in the club?

Kurt cleared his throat and pushed his feelings aside, at least for the moment. "Well, if you've all decided to keep me," he bit out, feeling vindictive satisfaction as a few members colored in shame. "I'm going to class."

Kurt turned and walked out of the room, pointedly ignoring both Puck and Finn when they tried to reach for him. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with anyone right now.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine called, trailing after Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not now, Blaine." he said, refusing to stop walking or turn around.

Blaine gently grabbed Kurt's arm and stopped him. "Kurt, please." he said, in _that_ voice. The one that meant he was so sorry, and he needed Kurt to forgive him.

Well, Kurt wasn't sure he wanted too. Not this time.

"What do you _want_ Blaine?" Kurt bit out, jerking his arm out of Blaine's grip and giving him an exasperated look.

For a second, irritation flashed through Blaine's eyes, but the emotion was pushed away and Blaine smiled placatingly. "Kurt, c'mon," he said, nudging Kurt gently. "I think we need to talk."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "If you're asking for forgiveness, you're not going to get it." he said flatly, grunting softly when someone pushed him out of their way.

Blaine glared at the person who pushed Kurt. "We should go somewhere private." he said, then grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him down the hall into an empty classroom.

As soon as they were inside and Blaine closed the door, Kurt ripped his arm away from Blaine, once again, and shoved him angrily. "Would you stop manhandling me!" he barked. "I'm not a pet that you can drag around whenever you please!"

Blaine gave Kurt a wounded look, but apologized. "Sorry, I just- We need to talk." he said.

"Clearly." Kurt said icily.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you, and for unintentionally getting you involved in today's discussion in Glee club." Blaine said. "I didn't think they'd do that."

"Neither did I." Kurt said. "Though I wouldn't call it a discussion; more like an argument. Discussions are usually calm and rational." he added.

"Do you accept my apology?" Blaine asked hopefully. Though why, Kurt couldn't say. Hadn't he already made it clear that he wasn't going to forgive Blaine?

"No." Kurt said. "Not right now."

"But I defended you!" Blaine protested.

"Only because Rachel insulted you!" Kurt snapped, snorting when Blaine said nothing to refute his claim.

"I still want you to be with me, Kurt." Blaine said softly.

Kurt felt his heart squeeze in his chest. Sure, he didn't want to get back together with Blaine, but Blaine was still his first love. He still cared about him. "Blaine, I don't think we would have worked very well, not for much longer." Kurt said, quietly. "We're too similar, but at the same time, we're too different; and not in a good way."

"I don't..." Blaine said, and Kurt was horrified to see that he looked seconds away from hyperventilating. "I don't understand..."

"Blaine." Kurt grasped Blaine's shoulders gently, rubbing his thumbs over Blaine's shirt comfortingly. "I think it was a mistake getting together."

"What?"

"We worked as friends, but..." Kurt trailed off, shrugging.

"No! Kurt!"

"We never talked about things, we just hoped our problems would go away." Kurt bit his lip. "We don't work well together, not as a couple."

"What do you mean? We always talked." Blaine croaked, trying not to cry. Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulders, feeling slightly guilty but knowing he had to power through it.

"We never talked about things that bothered us, I know I must have done something a few times." Kurt said, staring into Blaine's eyes. "I'm not perfect, and neither are you, but good relationships work through problems, right?"

"I don't have any problems with-" Blaine started, but Kurt placed a hand on his mouth.

"Blaine, please." Kurt urged. "Be honest with me, are you actually saying I never did something that hurt you, or made you angry?"

Blaine looked away from Kurt. "You cheated on me." he said hoarsely.

"No I didn't." Kurt said, smiling sadly. "You think I did, and maybe it looked like I did, but I didn't."

Blaine said nothing, staring at Kurt with an unreadable expression. "What did I do?" he asked suddenly. "That bothered you, I mean."

Kurt sighed unhappily. "There was a few things." he admitted. "But they weren't that important. It was mostly..." he trailed off, pursing his lips.

"What?" Blaine prompted. "What did I do?" Blaine looked completely heartbroken now, and Kurt was starting to regret agreeing to have this conversation.

"Sebastian." Kurt said simply, as if the one word would explain everything.

It kind of did.

"What about Sebastian?" Blaine asked quickly. "Kurt?"

"You told me he was harmless." Kurt said.

"He was!"

"Was he?" Kurt asked, feeling a little horrified when he could feel tears stinging at the edge of his eyes. "I didn't seem like it to me."

Blaine's eyes darkened and he tightened his jaw. "Did he hurt you?" he growled.

Kurt cleared his throat. "You did." he said hoarsely.

"Me?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Harmless means nobody gets hurt." Kurt said tonelessly. "What you did with Sebastian, the dancing, the drinking, the hanging out with him without my knowledge?" At Blaine's shocked look, Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Oh yes, Blaine. Sebastian told me about the two coffee dates, and the texts, and the Skype conversations."

Blaine gulped, but stood his ground. "I'm allowed to have friends." he said tersely.

"Yes." Kurt said flatly. "But did you have any idea how it made me feel? Like I wasn't good enough, like you were settling for me?"

Kurt laughed mirthlessly. "Hell, maybe you were. You always seemed more lively with Sebastian, more then when you were with me."

"Kurt, that's crazy!" Blaine burst out, a touch hysterical but with his normal, almost patronizing, tone.

"No, it's not." Kurt said.

Blaine stepped forwards, reaching for Kurt, who backed away immediately. "But...I _want_ to be with you." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "But I just can't." He turned to leave, intending to get to his physics class, where he could sit in the back and cry if needed, but he was stopped by Blaine's cry.

"Wait!" Blaine yelped, and stood in front of Kurt's path. "Don't do this, don't go!" he pleaded.

"Blaine..."

"Can we at least talk about it?" Blaine begged. "Even just as friends?"

Kurt sighed. "Fine." he said resignedly. "When?"

"Tonight?" Blaine asked, leaning forwards eagerly.

Kurt curved his back away from Blaine. "Uh, no. Sorry, I can't." he said, already regretting agreeing to talk. "Not tonight, I have plans." No way was he going to cancel on David.

Blaine's face fell. "Oh." he said blankly. "Okay"

Kurt patted Blaine's shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow, okay?" he said sympathetically and rushed to get to his Physics class, which he was now late for.

Kurt couldn't wait till he could go out with David tonight, no doubt it would be as fun as it had been the first time.

Kurt stopped and his eyes widened. _Go out_ with David. Dear god, was he developing a crush on David Karofsky?

Kurt blinked and shook his head, placing a hand on his forehead. There was no time to evaluate his feelings right now, he'd do that after he got back from skating.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Give me feedback if you can, I love improving!**

**There are probobly a lot of mistakes,**

**I'm posting it as quickly as possible to avoid my obsessive perfectionist habits, otherwise it would never get posted. **

**I wanted to make it longer, but it just felt like it droned on whenever I tried, so it's not a long as I would like but at least it's something.**

**I hope it wasn't too terrible.**

**~mistuki9911~**


End file.
